Kick-Ass : the war for peace
by Kpolk87
Summary: After the events of the fight in Time Square Mindy is captured. Dave is Injured badly but continues to try and rescue the one person in this world who gets him. Dave vows to save Mindy and finally put a end to The Mother Fucker. Going to be a story where Dave and Mindy Find themselves along this path and finish what they started.


Kick-Ass: The war for peace.

Authors notes: Hello guys and gals, my name is Kpolk and this is my first fan fic. After reading Makokam's Amazing story Precocious Crush I decided I would try my hand at telling a story of my own. This story will take aspects from both the comics and movies. Also in my story Mindy is 16 at the start. I am currently looking for a beta reader to help me out if possible. If you're interested plz feel free to PM Me and we can chat! Plz feel free to comment and review the story. If people are interested in my story I'll be happy to continue creating this world for you to enjoy.

By now you would think I would be use to waking up in pain with all the crazy shit I have been through. Thank god for damaged nerve endings for once I guess…

Looking back at the fight in Time Square, everything seems like a blur. One thing sticks out to me though. I couldn't bring myself to kill Chris AKA "The Mother Fucker". The Question is; why not? I have killed people before, hell; I killed four men to save Mindy.

So, why couldn't I do it? Why couldn't I kill that piece of shit? He doesn't deserve any mercy. How many people has he killed? How many lives has he ruined? How many families has this son of a bitch shattered? Mindy lost her father due to him and his family, Katie was raped by him, and my father was killed in prison protecting me. Yet, in that moment, I still couldn't do it.

I can hear Mindy in my mind telling me to stop being such a damn pussy. I just couldn't do it. Was it because I felt responsible for him? Was he my Joker to his Batman? If I had never put on this wetsuit then maybe this never would have happened? Was this the reason why no one before me has tried to be a super hero?

Super heroes are not suppose to take a life, they are meant to protect people! Was this wrong? Had I gone about it the wrong way? Had Big Daddy and Hit girl's methods been the correct way to do things? Was I simply to kill anyone who go in the way? Shaking my head for thinking this way. I don't know if I was capable of going down that path. I put on a mask to help people not to kill people if I did wouldn't I be the same as the bad guys?

Fuck me for having a conscious, morals, and respecting the value of a human life. If I didn't Could I still look at myself in the mirror and call myself a hero? Or would I be starting down a dark path like The Mother Fucker? Big Daddy didn't have them, but that's probably due to the fact he was insane and they took him from his family, He was like a real life fucking Punisher… well besides the fact he had Mindy. Then there is Mindy. Could she even be blamed for not having those values? Big daddy had turned her into what she was. To her this all she knew, to Mindy this was normal.

Holy shit Mindy!

The last thing I remember was watching her being circled by a group of cops. I remember calling out her name. Trying to fight my way to her anyway I could through the sea of people. I had to get to her she was cornered, and I know she won't hurt a cop because of her father and Marcus. That's when everything went black.

Once I was able to open my eyes the first thing I did was search for Mindy, call out to her hoping she was ok. Once I got my bearings back I realized just how bad of shape I was in and who ever took me had me hand cuffed to the bed. Now don't get me wrong I had thought about being in this kind of situation with Katie, this really wasn't how I pictured it ya know having my face beat all in and bleeding.

That's when I did the only thing I could do, I started screaming out for help. During my outburst for help I see light coming from a door that was opening with a male figure walking in. In my current shape I couldn't make out more than it was a male but, I was soon put to rest after hearing his voice.

"Dave I'm glad to see your awake, You took one hell of a beating out there kid." Marcus said with honest concern in his voice.

"Marcus? What the hell happened? Where is Mindy? And where the hell are we?"

Marcus pulled up a chair next to the bed and his voice shifted from concern to a serious tone.

"Slow down their son, I'll Fill you in with what I know, but some serious shit went down."

"Um Marcus can I ask why you have me in handcuffs?"

"Dave you have seen Mindy… I never know what to expect so I make sure I take certain precautions. Hell you could have woke up kicking and screaming for all I knew."

Just by looking at Marcus I could tell the man was probably surviving on coffee alone since well he looked like shit. That in its self-told me something bad must have happened, something I'm sure we both didn't want to face.

As I started to try and sit up in the bed I had to ask again "Marcus where is Mindy and is she alright? Last I seen she was being circled by a group of cops. By the way feel free to set me loose here anytime now."

"Well Dave that's the problem I don't know. I have not heard anything about her on the news or the police scanner. We both know while she only took out bad guys she still killed people and took the law into her own hands. So if she had been arrested I am sure we would have heard about it one way or another by now." Marcus said as he released my wriest from the handcuffs.

"You said you seen her surrounded by cops right?"

"Yeah that's the last thing I can remember about that night after that everything went black."

Frustration could be seen on his face as he ran his hands over his head.

"I know it's hard to remember, but do you remember which cops? Did you get a look at a name tag or could you give a description of them? It might be able to give us a lead as to finding her. Anything Dave you can remember might give us a clue as to what happened to her and where she might be. I know to you she is hit girl but to me she is just a sixteen year old girl who I am supposed to be watching over. I lost her father to these mother fuckers I'll be dammed if I lose Mindy also."

Determined to try and remember something I thought back for something, anything that could help us find Mindy or at least give us a lead. I did remember one of the cops around her. I had seen him before but where? Then it hit me. I had seen him with the mother fucker and his dad before. Was that son of a bitch on the mother fucker's payroll?

"Come to think of it Marcus I do remember one cop. Mindy and I have seen him before. All I remember is his first name though. His first name was Vic, does that ring a bell?"

As soon as I said the name Vic it's like Marcus Had seen a ghost. All color faded from his face. He knew this guy. Maybe this is the lead we needed!

As I watched Marcus get up from the chair he was in he began to pace back and forth. So I asked the question again.

"Marcus do you happen to know by chance know who this Vic guy is? What would he want with Mindy? "

"Yes I know who Detective Vic is. He is one of the most corrupt cops in the whole damn Nypd.

Everyone knows he is dirty but no one can touch him."

Not understanding why I had to ask. "Why can't anyone do anything about it if everyone knows he is a dirty cop?"

"Because the right people have been bought off that's why Dave. He is the same man who framed Mindy's father Damon for the drugs when they found out Damon couldn't be bought. He is the reason why Damon went to prison for five years. He works for the D'Amico family."

I could tell Marcus was pissed. The look on his face told me all I needed to know.

"Look Dave we are not playing around anymore, this isn't kids in capes playing make believe these are dangerous people."

"You think I don't know that? Marcus I put on this mask to help people! Not to be a joke to the police or an internet sensation ok? I know they are dangerous. My father Is dead due to these assholes alright."

Feeling the anger boil up inside of my cheeks I try getting up from the bed.

Marcus try's to catch me as I fall but I don't care. As I lay on the floor I feel my heart beating faster.

"Dave what the hell are you doing. You're in no shape to try and get up. Are you crazy son?" Marcus bends down to give me support to try and stand upright.

"Maybe I am crazy. I don't care anymore, these assholes have taken everything from me Marcus can't you see that? They have done the same to you. It would seem though I am the only one who isn't going to sit back and take it anymore."

As he helps me to my feet Marcus looks me right in the eyes as if trying to see into my soul. He knows what I am saying is true.

"Well Dave what are you going to try and do?"

"Well for starts lets go get Mindy back from these cunts."


End file.
